Sav Bhandari
Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari (born 1991) is a Canadian high school student from Toronto. Sav is a former student of Lakehurst High School and was in Grade 10 when the Degrassi-Lakehurst School Rivalry began. Later that year, Lakehurst burned down, Sav integrated into Degrassi Community School, and is apparently the object of many girl's affections, including Mia Jones and Holly J Sinclair, and formerly Manny Santos. He is friends with Jane Vaughn and Danny Van Zandt. Sav is portrayed by actor Raymond Ablack. He even has a sister starting Degrassi in season 8. He is seventeen. Season 7 During class when the students were having a debate, Sav gets caught in the middle of Holly J and Mia's argument over childcare. It was later revealed that both of the girls have a crush on Sav. Sav enlists Mia's help in how to come across to girls, Mia says she will do it. She gives him his first kiss, but later finds out that he likes another girl, that girl being Anya. Later during the year Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. Anya tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. But Holly J and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J that later on he is going to have to get an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin her relationship with Sav, and wants payback. Season 8 Sav has entered 11th grade by the time Season 8 rolls around. He also has a younger sister, Alli, who has entered the school and befriended Darcy's sister, Clare. This year, he has also made the Degrassi Football Team, as a linebacker. In the second Degrassi Halloween special, the Curse of Degrassi, aired October 24, 2008, Sav is seen to be helping out at the school dance. After he and Anya escape to the broom closet for some alone time, Holly J Sinclair (whose body had been possessed by the ghost of Rick Murray) appears. Sav and Anya have their mouths "sewn" closed, and appear again later in the episode. In With or Without you While on a camping trip for the ecology club, Sav and Anya planned to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Anya says she wants to become a Muslim for Sav, and he likes the idea. The two soon decide that they want to sleep together, but their plans are interrupted when he hears his sister scream. His sister, Alli was alone with Johnny DiMarco in a tent. Sav is then overprotective of his sister and Anya sees the way that he treats her, and decides to break up with him. Anya returns everything that Sav has ever given her. In Lost in Love Sav is shown to want Anya back and does many things to get her back. In the end, when Anya decides to give him a second chance, Sav gives up and dances with Leia. In Bad Medicine Riley tries to go on a date with Anya, but Sav starts to get jealous of him. Riley and Anya go on a date when it doesn't go well Anya tells him that she stills loves Sav and they agree to be friends. Later before they go to the game when Riley gets a text from the guy he hooked up with in the woods. When Sav tries to read it because he thought it was from Anya and says that Riley had a gay picnic with her. That makes Riley have 'roid rage and he headbutts Sav's nose that starts to bleed and tries to beat him up more. Then Riley is pulled back. In Causing a Commotion Sav finds out that Anya still loves him but doesn't want to go out with him anymore because he is to scared to tell his parents about her. Sav takes a big leap of faith and tells his dad about her; then he invites her for dinner. The dinner goes sour when his mom is telling her to not date him and Sav not to not date Anya because she was not Muslim. Later the next day Sav tells Anya that he told his parents he wouldn't stop seeing her. They kiss and make up. In Up Where We Belong he is forced to chose between music and engineering for his career. (His family is mostly made up of engineers and he is afraid his father would disapprove of his music career.) He confronts his father about this and his father says music is just a "hobby". Sav then talks to the music teacher and then realizes that he has true potential in the music industry. He then talks to his father about being a music producer. His father agrees, and Sav promises to take engineering classes if the music career didn't work out. Sav ends up happy and now has more faith in music. Season 9 Sav arrives to Degrassi again in Just Can't Get Enough Part 1. In Just Can't Get Enough Part 2, he is happy that they will be performing in the Winter Beach Bash. Sav discovers that Peter is taking Crystal Meth and he doesn't like this. He, Danny, and Spinner are left performing by themselves at the Winter Beach Bash, when Peter comes back in, trashes it and runs back out. Sav, Riley, Danny, and Spinner set out to find Peter. Shoot To Thrill was the episode when Sav gives Alli his old cell phone, leading her to sext Johnny. In You Be Illin', Sav gives Alli dating advice and Alli tells him he is a great brother. Also, Sav, and Danny have a tough time telling Peter he is out of the band. Sav eventually tells Peter that Jane is the new singer. He doesn't want to give his band the impression that crystal meth is okay. Peter tries to convince them wrong by getting them a van. But, they don't let him back in. In the end, they stay friends with Peter and he goes to all their concerts. In Beat It Part 1 Sav questions Anya and Leia's mysterious after school activity. Sav finds out that Anya and Leia larp. Sav seems not to approve of it. Anya tells him that he is a dummy and doesn't want to go to his practices. In''' Beat It Part 2', Sav surprises Anya at her larp wedding. In '''Waiting For A Girl Like You' Sav tells Declan that Holly J. is almost like impossible to get. In Start Me Up, Sav let's Peter in the band and renames it Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone. '' '' In Why Can't This Be Love? Part 1, Anya surprises Sav by putting confetti in his locker. And a note asking him to the Spring Formal. Sav tells her that of course he will go with her. Anya insists that it'll be the perfect night of their lives. After, Sav tells Danny that he hasn't told his parents that him and Anya got back together. Anya doesn't know. In science Anya keeps telling Sav that that night will be amazing. The next morning before school Sav takes Anya to the garden area and tells her that is where they're going to take they're formal pictures. Anya thinks it's perfect. During school Sav, Danny, and Peter get tuxs at the school tuxedo rentals, and Sav asks Peter to go with Farrah to the prom. Peter does Sav a favor and tells Sav he'll go with Farrah. Later on, while Sav is at dinner re-meeting his 'arranged wife' Farrah, he ignores Anya's calls 4 times. After, dinner Anya comes to Sav's house and Sav tells her that she really shouldn't be there at the moment. Anya asks him why and tells him she is there because she wanted to see if his pocket napkin matched his tie because matching is in 'style' these days. Sav tells her that his tie matches, but reluctantly. A few minutes have past and Farrah comes to the door, and Anya asks who it is. After, arguing Anya finds out that Sav never told his parents and that Farrah is his arranged wife. Crushed Anya leaves Sav's house. The next day at school she doesn't want to talk to him. Sav confronts her and tells her that he really wants to go to the prom with her and that he knows that she knows she wants to go with him. Anya agrees and forgives Sav. In Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2, Before, prom Sav tells Anya that Farrah is still going, but as Peter's date. Anya tells him that it'll probably be awkward. Sav tells her he knows but they'll try to keep the night as perfect as possible. Later on, they take a limo ride to Degrassi. When, they get out Sav takes awkward photos with Anya and Farrah. After, Anya grabs Sav and they walk in. After a while of dancing Anya goes to the bathroom and sees Farrah. Anya was being friendly towards Farrah and Farrah tells her that before she knows it Sav will be all hers and that Anya will be history. After, Farrah said that Anya knew it was war. When they got out of the bathroom Anya made sure Farrah was looking and she started to make out with Sav. Then, Anya took Sav and told him it was time for the special part of their night. Sav asked her if it was okay and she told him it was. Then, Anya and Sav went to the Limo and had "unprotected sex". After, they go back in to be rewarded with the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Anya is happy. The next day Anya goes to Holly J. telling her that she made a big mistake and had unprotected sex with Sav. Holly J. tells her that she could take pills and she'll be fine. But, Anya told her that she never took the pill. Later, after interviewing with Chantay about the future, and about kids. Sav asks her why she is mentioning kids a lot. Anya tells her that she is because she might be pregnant. Sav told her she'll be fine because shes on the pill. But, Anya tells him that she never was on the pill and she lied. Sav was upset, but Anya told him that she is more upset because if she's pregnant she'll have to go threw the process. At the end of the episode, Sav breaks up with Anya because it is too much to handle and that she lied about the pill and had unprotected sex with him. He leaves Anya emotional in Homeroom. Season 10 Sav has been confirmed to be in season 10 Rumors have that Anya and Sav will go back out. Relationships *Anya MacPherson **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Hungry Eyes" (709) ***Broke Up: "With or Without You" (806) ****Reason: He didn't invite Anya to the family dinner. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "With or Without You" (806) ***Broke Up: "With or Without You" (806) ***Reason: Anya thinks that Sav believes that she isn't good enough for him. ****Third Relationship *****Start Up: "Causing a Commotion" '(811) *****Broke Up: '"Broken Promises (2)" (912) ****** *Mia Jones *Start Up: "Hungry Eyes" (709) *Broke Up: "Hungry Eyes" (709) *Reason: Sav liked Anya. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids